Good Guy
by sg11985
Summary: Metamorphosis - What happened when SG-1 went home?


Title: Good Guy  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Six  
Spoilers: Metamorphosis, possibly Divide and Conquer and Beneath the Surface.  
Categories: Friendship/UST  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: K  
Content Warnings: None  
Summary: What happened when SG-1 went home?  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: This was requested by Claire, so here we go!! Feedback loved!!!  
Date: 18/1/2003

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"So, do you think these people are gonna be OK Colonel?" Jonas asked as he walked alongside Teal'c back towards the main entrance.  
"You know what Jonas, I think they are."  
"Well, Egar has all the knowledge that Nirti had on how to work the machine. I'd say that it'll be a little while before everyone's back to normal, but they'll get there," I added.  
"Indeed."  
Eventually we made it back to the main entrance, where our things had already been delivered. The Colonel sorted through all the gear, giving us back our respective things. I bent down to pick up my P-90, but a sudden shudder racked through my body. In a second someone's hand was on my arm, holding me up.

"Carter? You OK?"  
I took a deep breath then stood up straight again, leaning on a nearby wall for support.  
"Yes sir, I'm OK."  
"You don't look it," he presses.  
I smile slowly.  
"I am. I guess its just side effects of being in the machine. It'll wear off."  
He looks uncertain for a moment, then nods before removing his hand and going back to putting on his gear.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The trek back to the gate is uneventful. We pass the bodies of the Jaffa that we had been forced to kill to get into Nirti's stronghold. I feel a twinge of guilt. After all, they were only doing what they thought was right.

I can hear Jonas and the Colonel talking as they walk upfront. I can't make out the words, but for once I can't hear and sarcasm coming from the Colonel. The tone of voice that floats back to me is calm, honest, and joke free. I think that after how Jonas handled himself, the Colonel is proud to have him on the team.

The Stargate looms before us as I hear the footsteps of Teal'c approaching behind me.  
"Are you alright Major Carter?"  
I turn my head to smile at him.  
"Yeah, I'm OK Teal'c."  
"You are sure?"  
"Yeah," I reply, nodding my head in affirmation. "Just thinking is all."

He bows his head as we walk, approaching the DHD fast. Jonas is already dialling.  
I walk right up to the side of the Colonel and watch with his as he chevrons light up one by one. The whoosh of the wormhole, as always, takes my breath away.  
"Lets go home," the Colonel says quietly enough for only the two of us to hear.  
I smile without looking at him, and all four of us walk through to home.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"Well, it looks like your OK Sam. Are you feeling any residual effects from the procedure?"  
"Just a few shivers, but I'm OK."  
"Good," replied Janet.

I didn't say anything more, and the only thing I recall seeing is Janet looking a little suspicious.  
"Sam? Are you OK?"  
"I said I was fine Janet, don't worry."  
"No, I mean...OK?"  
The tone of her voice is hinting at something else other than my physical health.  
"Listen Janet, I'm fine; the teams fine, the people on that planet are going to be fine. Stop worrying. I'm just thinking about things."  
"Things...?" she pressed.  
I sighed in defeat, giving her a mock glare. She grinned her triumph grin and took a seat next to me on the bed.  
"OK. When I thought I was gong to...end up like Evanov...I was sure it was going to happen. And you know what? I was scared. Me, Major Sam Carter, scared."  
I paused for a moment, unsure of how to go on. Then decided that the best way to continue was just to...continue.  
"I needed someone Janet. I needed him, and he was there."  
"I know," she said quietly.  
"I just... I just needed his strength, and he gave it to me. No questions asked."  
"He's a good man."  
"I know he is," I reply slowly, then turn to look at her. "And that's the problem."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

After Janet's little chat, something occurred to me.  
All the things that happened on the planet; resting my head on his shoulder, him holding my hand, carrying me back to the machine to be cured, helping me down the step after the procedure, all of it had been different somehow.

Whenever we had shown even the slightest bit of affection for each other in the past, it had been forced, or guarded, or immediately forgotten about afterwards.  
But this time, nothing had been forced; it had been completely open and in front of everyone else, and it doesn't feel like its being forgotten.  
All through the briefing we shared shy smiles, quick glances, small moments.  
And after the briefing? He'd followed me, all the way back to my lab.  
I walked in; knowing full well that he was just seconds behind and would close the door for me.

Thud

There we go.  
Silence descends as I turn around slowly to face him.  
We're both smiling gently.  
"I'm glad you still feel the same way," I say quietly. "But..."  
"But, unless our circumstances change, we can't. I know."  
I nod at his words.  
"It's just nice that...you know...it's still there."  
"It's always gonna be there Carter. You know that."  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
"Hey, it will," he says firmly, as if to try and engrave this moment and those words into my very soul so I never forget. "Trust me."

The final straw.  
If there was ever one thing that stood firm with him and I, its trust.  
"I do."  
A few moments pass between us, as well as unspoken words, thoughts, feelings.  
"I'm glad you're OK Carter," he says honestly.  
"Thank you sir, me too."  
"See you later?"  
"Always."

He turns, opens the door and leaves, but I'm not left with that sinking, hurt, confused feeling I usually have when we have one of these conversations.  
Instead I'm content, happy, and I know that unlike the many times before this one, what's happened over the past few days is not going to stay locked away in that room.  
It's gonna live.  
Be free.  
Go on.  
Wait for us.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

That's it!! I've done it!! Finito!! Hope you've enjoyed it, and as always...FEEDBACK me:)


End file.
